


Strangers in the night

by Allonsy_Elize



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsy_Elize/pseuds/Allonsy_Elize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman finds Adam’s house after her car has broken down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers in the night

**Author's Note:**

> I have watched this movie too many times, Adam is haunting me, I hope you enjoy.

Leaning my head back against the couch I trace over the pattern that adorned the well worn upholstery with my fingers. God it’s been forever that I had it, remembering all the times Eve and I had spent on it.

 

Those long nights either cuddling up next to each other musing over the good old days when Zombies weren’t quite so idiotic, my eyes run along the wall seeing all the familiar faces of Zombies who had come across my path and had actually made an impact on my life, well if you could call this a life, or when we spend the nights making love to each other on it.

 

I missed Eve, holding her while we sat in a comfortable silence on this very couch; I even missed her cheery optimism. But most of all I missed the long nights of making slow passionate love to her. Holding her, running my hands through her hair, watching her eyes sparkle up at me. I could feel my cock getting hard just thinking of her. I slipped my housecoat off, running my fingers down my taught abdominal muscles, imagining Eve’s slender hands running her nails down my body.

 

It feels like such a long time since we have seen each other, I was thinking of calling her, making this more interesting when I heard my doorbell ring.

 

Rolling my eyes I turn my gaze to the small monitor, trying to figure out who was outside since I wasn’t expecting Ian tonight. Standing on my front step was the small frame of a female Zombie, nervously looking around at her surroundings, from the grainy image on the screen I could tell she was stunning. There was a hint of fear in her eyes when she turned her gaze back to the camera I have hidden above the doorbell. Looking down at my leather pants I knew my cock was straining for attention and I haven’t had anything to drink tonight, it seems the appetizer has been served.

 

I got up slowly, walking towards the front door, as I got closer to the door, I could hear her heartbeat racing. The poor thing must really be scared; I don’t blame her it’s a very dodgy neighbourhood. Opening the door my senses were in overdrive. The Zombie woman standing in front of me was gorgeous. Her flaming red hair was tied up into a messy bun, whilst her hazel eyes were wide and a flash of relief registered. ‘Oh pet if only you knew.’ I thought to myself as my eyes ran down her body. Her hazel eyes to her plump pink lips, her long elegant neck, her amazing breasts, down her curvy body dressed in a short floral dress, her long well toned legs, to the bright pink flip-flops. I couldn’t help the smirk spreading across my face.

 

“May I help you?” I asked in my most bored voice, trying to contain myself as I heard her heartbeat racing faster. I watched the slight movement in her neck as she swallowed clearing her throat. “Yes, sorry for disturbing you, I know it’s late but my car broke down and my mobile’s battery died.” She took a deep breath and I watched the rise and fall of her chest, “Could I possibly use your phone to call a tow truck?” I stepped back allowing her to enter and I could see her cautiously look around the entrance hall.

 

“My name is Sarah.” She said in a voice straining to sound cheerful. “Adam” I said extending my hand. She took my hand shaking it with a slight tremble and I could feel it getting clammy at my touch. “Please follow me.” I said leading her towards my living room, watching her move awkwardly past all the clutter strewn all over the place, picking up one of the records, she turned it over looking at the track list.

 

As soon as she placed it back on the stack I moved behind her, following her closely, taking deep breaths inhaling her intoxicating scent. ‘What was that?’ I thought to myself, it smelled so familiar, there was the usual, her blood coursing through her veins and something else, something sweet, yet slightly tangy. Stepping closer to her, I placed my hands on her shoulders, feeling the shiver running down her body. I leaned my head in closer, taking another breath as I start kissing her neck softly. I heard a sharp intake of breath as my lips made contact with her neck. I kissed her along the throbbing pulse and could smell her arousal mixed with the scent I could not place.

 

“A-Adam.” She stuttered out as she leaned back against me. “Yes Sarah?” I drawled out smiling against her neck as I felt her pushing against my erection. Sliding my hands down her arms I slipped them over her breasts squeezing the two perfect globes, hearing her moan my name softly. Taking another sniff of her neck I grazed my teeth along her neck, her hands shot up and she tangled her hands in my hair. “I just needed the phone.” She whispered softly as I reach my one hand lower, slipping it under her dress, my other still massaging her breast slowly.

 

“Come now Sarah, we both know no one will come out at this time of the night. Stay until dawn.” I pushed her panties aside, slipping two of my fingers into her warm wet pussy. “I can feel you want this.” I murmur against her neck as I start pumping my fingers slowly into her, searching until I found the spot that made her cry out, pulling at my hair with her hands.

 

“I shouldn’t.” She protested but not making a move to get away from me. I chuckle against her neck as my thumb finds her throbbing clit and I tap a beat against it as I pump my fingers faster. I could feel her walls starting to clamp down on my fingers, her breath coming out in short puffs, her heart racing.

 

Moving my lips to her ear I whisper softly, “Come for me Sarah, shout my name.” I pump my fingers faster, concentrating on hitting the same spot each time as my thumb presses down on her clit. I heard her scream my name as her pussy clamps on my fingers and I couldn’t help but smile at my accomplishment.

She sags against me and I hold her up with my hands, pumping my fingers slowly as she came down from her orgasm. With shaky legs she turns in my arms as I extract my fingers from her, bringing them to her lips. I trace her plump lips slowly with my fingers, before leaning down kissing her passionately. I could taste her, and she tastes divine, ‘her blood is going to taste amazing.’ I thought to myself.

 

She kissed me back, reaching her arms up, I pulled her dress off tossing it to the side. She rested her arms around my neck as I moved us toward the couch, pushing her down onto it. Quickly reaching for my zipper I undid it, watching the slight blush spread over her cheeks, “Come now, don’t be shy.” I kicked my pants off watching her eyes fix onto my cock, raising my eyebrow at her I could see a slight hint of panic as she bit down on her bottom lip. She reached out a shaking hand and ran a manicured finger along the now pulsing vein of my cock. “Do you like what you see?” I asked in a hushed voice.

 

She nodded once as I grabbed her hand in mine, “Answer me Sarah, do you like what you see?” she looked up at me startled by the sound of my voice, after worrying at her lip she locked eyes with me, and squaring her shoulders she answered in a braver voice. “Yes Adam, I do.” She leaned forward kissing the tip running her tongue over the small bead of pre-cum that had formed there.

 

Taking a deep breath she slipped her full lips around my cock, sliding the length into her warm mouth. I could feel her moving her tongue along the length of my cock and I moaned as I ran my fingers through her hair. I grabbed the sides of her face as I started pumping into her mouth.

 

“That’s a good girl.” I murmured and I could feel her smiling, “Yes just like that.” As she sucked on the tip each time I pulled out. I could feel my cock throbbing and knew with her talented mouth I wouldn’t last long. “Let me be inside of you.” I whispered, looking down at her. She looked up at me with those beautiful hazel eyes, and I pulled my cock out of her mouth with a loud pop. “Anything you want Adam.” She says blushing as she lies down on the couch. I could see a flicker of uncertainty and as I lean over her, I kiss her deeply, slipping my tongue into her mouth. My hand running over her breast as I squeeze them softly, pushing her panties aside, I positioned myself at her wet cunt and kissed her neck as I slid into her. Her hips bucked up enveloping me inside of her; I waited for her body to adjust to me before starting to thrust into her. Her pussy clamping down on my cock each time I thrust into her.

 

I run my tongue along her jugular in her neck. “You are wonderful darling.” I murmur as I piston my hips faster, grinding into her. She claws at my back running her nails along my shoulders. “Faster Adam.” She demands as I move faster, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting back into her. Her walls start contracting around my cock as she throws her head back against the cushion of the couch. “Adam I’m going to -.” Her voice trails off as her orgasm washes over her. I bite down on her jugular my fangs piercing her soft fragrant flesh as I move faster towards my release, her warm blood coursing through me, quickening my pace as I spilled into her.

 

I drink at her neck while slowly thrusting my hips, listening to her heart beat slowing down as the energy courses through my body. I release her and moving of her I watch the slow rise and fall her breasts.

 

Running my fingers along my mouth I wipe the traces of blood off, sucking it off my fingers. Her scent fills my nostrils once more.

 

“Apples, she smells of green apples.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
